A significant population of candidates for using hearing aids reportedly decided not to obtain hearing aids due to financial or value considerations. Some of them indicated that they could not afford hearing aids. On the other hand, “luxury” buyers want the latest technology and are willing to pay premium price for state-of-the-art devices that offer ease of service and provide good user outcomes. Some candidates are not willing to commit to the replacement cycle of a typical hearing aid that is about four to six years. Therefore, there is a need for distributing hearing aids that satisfy the needs of a wide range of candidates.